


auf Tuchfühlung

by leiks, xPhosphenes



Category: Das Boot (TV 2018)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Depression, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Karl muss ins Frauenhaus, M/M, Military, Nazi ideology, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, die zeiten sind hart; die sitten rau, enemies to complicated husbands, nobody's good
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiks/pseuds/leiks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPhosphenes/pseuds/xPhosphenes
Summary: In Kürze: Hoffmann erkennt, dass etwas getan werden muss, wenn er das Kommando über die U-612 behalten will. Oder auch: Hoffmann ist eine kaltblütige Schlampe und Tennstedt möchte gerne zu seinen eigenen Konditionen sterben, vielen Dank auch.
Relationships: Klaus Hoffmann/Karl Tennstedt
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Partnerprojekt zu Auf Kollisionskurs von dem wundervollen xPhosphenes. Wir schreiben die gleiche Realität, die Stories sind kompatibel und beziehen sich ab einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt aufeinander. DICKE Knutsche.
> 
> Warnung: Ich bin kein Historiker. Obwohl ich mich mit dem Dritten Reich und dem Seekrieg leidlich auskenne, möchte ich warnen: In den technischen Details herrscht bei mir auf jeden Fall gefährliches Halbwissen vor! Der Anlass für die Story sind und bleiben die Charaktere. 
> 
> Warnung Nr. 2: Bitte um Beachtung der Tags. Es erwarten euch zwar keine blutrünstigen Gewaltexzesse, aber die menschliche Psyche und all ihre Verwerfungen werden relativ tief ausgeleuchtet. Die Kriegsteilnehmer/Nationalsozialisten sind moralisch graue Gestalten, und ich werde dies nicht verharmlosen. Die (Liebes)-Geschichte ist über weite Strecken ausgesprochen unangenehm und ungleichberechtigt, und ich will niemanden triggern. 
> 
> Und nun: AbfahrtAbfahrt!

**Auf Tuchfühlung**

**xxx**

**Prolog**

Irgendwo im verdammten Nordatlantik. Es ist Spätsommer 1942, der Krieg geht ins 4. Jahr. Es gibt einen Längen- und einen Breitengrad für den Ort an dem sie sich befinden. Auch Sterne, ein funkelndes Gestirn, das den edlen Seefahrer in Raum und Zeit verankert.  
Klaus Hoffmann ist das egal. Er befindet sich irgendwo im verdammten Nordatlantik, er fühlt sich müde, er hat Husten, seine Gedanken sind nicht bei edlen Seefahrern unter dem ach-so-funkelnden Gestirn, seine Gedanken kabbeln sich wie die kleinen schnellen Wellen. Sie sind unmöglich festzuhalten, diese kleinen schwappenden Stöße, fahl-ölig und wankeln, richtungslos.

Hoffmann ist krank.

Die U-612 ist eine Katastrophe.

Ein Maschinist ist gestorben, weil es nötig war.  
(Es war widerlich)

Die Unteroffiziere haben sich vormittags geprügelt.

Es ist wirklich der reinste Kindergarten, mit dem er hier zur See fährt.

Und dann auch noch der Amerikaner!  
Irgendwo im gott-verdammten Nordatlantik.

Der alte 1 WO versteckt noch nicht mal seinen Unwillen über Hoffmanns Oberbefehl. Man merkt ihm permanent an, dass er sich an so ziemlich allem stößt, ohne dass man den Finger in die Wunde legen könnte, woran genau.

  
Der Diesel hämmert gegen seine Schläfen. Hoffmann sitzt im Turm am Sehrohr, über den Köpfen der Bordbesatzung. Er weiß, dass man ihm ansehen kann, dass er krank ist. Das muss nicht gleich jeder mitkriegen. Seine Lage ist bereits verfahren genug - den Männern gegenüber Schwäche zu zeigen, würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen.

Er denkt zurück an das Gespräch, das er mit Laudrup hatte. Es hatte einen Brand gegeben, also hatte er sich nach Wachwechsel in die Tür zur Kombüse gezwängt, in der schon ein Mann allein nicht vernünftig wirtschaften kann. Der Smut war emsig damit beschäftigt gewesen, den schwarzen Bodensatz aus den Töpfen herauszuschrubben, aber er hatte sich eine Minute genommen, um mit dem Kapitän Worte zu wechseln.

  
_„Obermechanikermaat Wolf, Herr Kaleun? Kenn‘ ich schon seit der 1.. Macht seine Arbeit, hat man keene Schwierigkeiten mit, nie jehabt. Nee, Herr Kaleun, im Großen und Ganzen hamse Glück mit der Mannschaft, sollte ich sagen, viele Jungs haben ne janze Menge Erfahrung.“_

_„Das mag sein“, hatte er geantwortet, „und dennoch: Ich habe überhört, dass Sie mit Maas in der Früh über mich geredet haben.“ Laudrup war verstummt, seine gewöhnliche Jovialität dahin. „Streiten Sie es nicht ab.“, hatte Hoffmann gesagt. „Aber ich verlange von Ihnen, dass Sie mir offen sagen, was da die Runde macht.“_

_Seine böse Ahnung hatte sich in Gewissheit verwandelt, während der Smut sich auf die Lippen biss und um eine Antwort rang. „Es war doch nichts.“, hatte er versucht, ihn abzuwiegeln. Doch Hoffmann hatte die Stimme gesenkt und mit tödlichem Ernst versichert: „Ich werde weder Sie noch Maas bestrafen, sofern Sie es mir wörtlich wiederholen.“ Und Laudrup hatte den Mund geöffnet, die Auswegslosigkeit seiner Lage eingesehen und kleinlaut zugegeben: „Da hat nur irgendein Dummkopf behauptet... Der Maat von U-340. Da hab ich Leute jehabt, die allen Ernstes behaupten, dass Sie, nun ja, dass Sie darauf bestanden haben, es selbst zu... erledigen.“_

_„Warum zur Hölle sollte ich das tun?“_ _Der Smut hatte richtgehend gemartert ausgesehen und die Zähne zusammengebissen. „Nun kommen Sie aber, spucken Sie’s aus! Was sagen die Männer, Laudrup?“_

_Und mit einem Seufzer hatte er gesagt: „Herr Kaleun, es tut mir wirklich Leid, es kommt auch nicht wieder vor, nur über meine Leiche.“, nur um aufzusehen und mit größerer Ruhe und Klarheit zu konstatieren: „Nun, Sie sind geradewegs zum Kapitän aufjestiegen, nicht wahr?“_

Die Worte klingen Hoffmann noch immer in den Ohren. Was sein Vater dazu sagen würde, ist klar. Der Alte würde keinen feuchten Dreck auf das Gerede der Seemänner geben. Es ist von nicht wieder gutzumachendem Schaden, vor einem Nicht-Offizier überhaupt ein Wort über dererlei Angelegenheiten zu verlieren. Zumal Laudrup zweifellos alles davon direkt weitertratscht. Das liegt in seiner Natur. Die Situation entgleitet ihm allmählich.  
Doch auf der anderen Seite: Hoffmann braucht Informationen, er braucht verlässliche Meldungen, um einschätzen zu können, woher das kalte Misstrauen rührt, dass ihm an Bord der U-612 entgegenschlägt. Und er weiß einfach, dass die Halbwahrheiten des redseligen Berliner Smuts ehrlicher sind, als alles, was er sich von seinen Wachoffizieren zu erhoffen braucht.

Der II WO alleine vereint schon mehr Ehrgeiz zwischen seinen strammen Arschbacken, als Hoffmann in seinem ganzen Leben je an den Tag gelegt hat. Die Familie unterhält auch nicht die schlechtesten Verbindungen nach Oben, das war dem Kaleun klar gewesen, sobald er den Namen auf der Liste gesehen hat.

Der I WO jedoch... das ist noch mal ein ganz anderer Fall. Das Kragenblech. Der Veteran. Der Strammsteher. Dessen gequälte Miene jeden Schritt zu verfolgen scheint, den Hoffmann unternimmt, ja, jedes Atmen. Der vielleicht eine Sache sagt, aber dessen falsche Augen dem Gesagten Lügen strafen. Und Hoffmann kann die Ahnung nicht unterdrücken, dass Leutnant zur See Karl Tennstedt seine Befehle mitnichten aus Subordination mit einem Nicken quittert. Vielmehr ist er ein Wolf, der sich wegduckt, bis sich die Gelegenheit zum Angriff bietet.  
Und: Tennstedt guckt.

Hoffmann weiß, dass er keine Zeit mehr hat. Seine Mannschaft vertraut ihm nicht. Seine Offiziere sähen ihn lieber an Land und außer Gefecht.  
Er selber, er selber vertraut sich die meiste Zeit nicht, aber er hat keine Wahl, er muss das hier irgendwie schaffen und wieder Herr der Lage werden. Er redet sich gut zu: Er ist nicht so einer - dass der Kapitänsposten und seine Aussage vor dem Kriegsgericht auf den gleichen Tag fielen, _war Zufall_.  
Ein häßlicher Zufall, zugegeben.  
Aber es besteht sicherlich keine Korrelation.

Vielleicht spielt es keine Rolle, wer er ist. Alle wissen nur, wer er sein muss, und auch wenn es ihm nicht passt, er kennt seine Pflichten sehr genau.

Was würde sein Vater sagen? Ein grausamer Vater, aber ein legendärer Kommandant. Der Alte mit seinem Stahlblick und seinem überbordenen Charisma würde sich niemals so infrage gestellt finden. Die Herzen der Männer gewinnen und dergleichen. Zu Treue und Aufrichtigkeit inspirieren. Der gute Hirte.

  
Hoffmann stößt einen langen Seufzer aus weil er weiß, dass es ihm nie gelingen wird, den I WO für sich zu gewinnen. Manipulation und Anführercharisma sind nicht seine größten Stärken, und speziell Tennstedt scheint von beiden Punkten mindestens das Format Goebbels zu erfordern. Es muss etwas passieren, und Hoffmann hat wirklich ausgesprochen wenig Handhabe. Der Amerikaner bringt die gereizte Stimmung sonst noch zum überkochen. Hoffmann hustet in sein Taschentuch. Die Rotze ist blutig.

Er kann niemanden für sich gewinnen. Aber er kann immer noch Leute brechen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoffmann lockt Tennstedt auf ein Feld voller Bodenminen - verbal.

** Kapitel 1 **

** \--- **

Tennstedt guckt. 

Er guckt ihn an, wenn er denkt, der Kaleun merke es nicht. Sein Blick, mit dem er Hoffmann folgt, hat die gleiche Konsistenz wie zäher, schmutziger Tran, immer wenn dieser sich zum Gehen abwendet. Wenn er die Leiter zum Turmluck erklimmt. 

Hoffmann entgeht auch die Irritation nicht, die der I WO darüber empfindet. Den gepressten Zug um den Mund, die flackernde Bewegung unter der toten Oberfläche. Was sein Äußeres betrifft: Häßlich findet Karl Tennstedt ihn gewiss nicht, und der Mann kämpft damit.

Für den Verdacht hatte das desaströse Kennenlernen der beiden Offiziere in der Nacht vor dem Auslaufen genügt. Die folgenden Tage auf See haben Klaus Hoffmann alles gesagt, was er zu wissen braucht. Es ist immerhin nicht das erste Mal.

Er kennt das aus seinen Ausbildungszeiten, als es immer einen selbstsicheren Offizier gab, der ihn wegen seines schönen Gesichts und seiner schmalen Händen wollte. Immer die gleiche Leier. Die langen Blicke. Dann die Abschreckung durch den Namen seines Vaters. Dann die Berechnung, wenn ihnen aufging, dass dieser Kadett nie, niemals Beschwerde erheben würde. Weil er zu stolz ist und der Vater so schon zu enttäuscht von dem Jungen, der so grundlegend anders ist als er selber. 

Hoffmann ist von denjenigen geprüft worden, denen er nachts zuvor einen heruntergeholt hat. Eine Aneinanderreihung erbarmungswürdiger Geschichten, derer man sich im Stillen schämt. Denn alle wissen, dass sein Vater in den Anfängen der U-Boot-Ära Bahnbrechendes geleistet und seither in der Kriegsmarine nur weiter aufgestiegen ist. Alleine aus diesem Grund hat sein Sohn immer eine Vorzugsbehandlung erfahren. 

Hoffmann alleine weiß (glaubt), dass er die andere Hälfte seiner Position als Hure erworben hat. 

Aber er weiß auch, dass viele Männer nicht die Helden sind, die sie zu sein vorgeben, und es hat ihn vielleicht zynisch gemacht und ihn seiner Selbstachtung beraubt, aber nichts in dieser Welt kommt ohne Opfer. 

Bis zum Ende seiner Zeit in Mürwik ist es ein müdes altes Lied. Nichts, woran er weiter Gedanken verschwenden würde.

Natürlich hat er trotzdem gehofft, dass diese Zeiten vorbei sind. 

Natürlich verachtet er sich trotzdem dafür, dass er sofort die Möglichkeit in Betracht zieht, Tennstedts Schwäche für sich auszunutzen.

Doch auf der anderen Seite: Tennstedt ist der einzige, der ihm wirklich helfen kann. Es ist Hoffmann schleierhaft, wie er es geschafft hat, doch obwohl der Mann ein nervöses Nervenbündel ist, besteht ein ungewöhnliches Vetrauensverhältnis zwischen ihm und den meisten Maaten. Von daher heiligt der Zweck die Mittel. 

Und Hoffmann ist vor allem anderen ein perfekter, leerer Soldat. Er tut das, was getan werden muss, selbstverständlich. 

Er hat keine Ansprüche auf die Erfüllung privaten Glücks. Er kann noch nicht mal sagen, ob er Tennstedt abscheulich oder ansehlich findet, denn um solche Fragen geht es schon seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr. Immerhin hat Hoffmann schon ganz andere Teile seiner Selbst abgetötet - um konformer zu sein, oder um seine Gedanken daran zu hindern, zu Meinungen zu werden. Oder einfach nur um am Leben zu bleiben. 

Hoffmann ist nichts, was er nicht sein darf - doch das zu verkörpern, was er nicht ist, ist eine Kunst, die er nie wirklich gemeistert hat. 

_ Klaus, wenn man alles zusammennimmst, bist du eigentlich eine rechte Wucht. Nur verkaufen kannst du dich immer noch abolut beschissen _ , sagt die träge Frauenstimme in seinem Kopf mit Zuneigung. Er nickt ihr zu, nicht weil er ihr zustimmt, sondern aus langer Vertrautheit. Sie kichert auf die weiche ostpreußische Art. Ihm bleibt jede solche Äußerung im Hals stecken.

Die Seemänner erkennen sich in ihm nicht wieder; sie verkennen seine Fairness und Höflichkeit deshalb für Unentschlossenheit, Arroganz oder gar Ängstlichkeit. Da kann man sich hundert Mal einreden, dass es unerheblich ist, ob sie mit ihm einverstanden sind, solange sie tun, was er ihnen befiehlt. 

Er ist kein weicher Mann. Er hat den Seekrieg bereits von seiner schlimmsten Seite kennengelernt. Und er ist durchaus fähig und willens, die U-612 so durch den Einsatz zu bringen, dass ihm weder Gott noch die deutsche Kriegsmarine einen Vorwurf machen können. Er hält sich an die verdammte Dienstvorschrift, so einfach ist das. Und wenn jemand meint, sich davon ausnehmen zu können um tollkühne Alleingänge zu unternehmen, hat er dafür nur Verachtung über. 

Trotzdem ist ihm klar, dass es risikoreich ist, die Situation so zu belassen, mit der unruhigen Mannschaft, dem verräterischen 1 WO und dem aufrührerischen Passagier. Und der 1 WO, der guckt.

Zum ersten Mal fühlt er so etwas wie Macht gegenüber Tennstedt.

***

Hoffmann wartet, bis er den Mann vor dem Vorhang stehen hört, um sich das Wechselhemd anzuziehen. Er gewährt ihm den Eintritt. Tennstedt räuspert sich verwirrt, als er der Szene gewahr wird. „Mache Meldungen...? Herr Kaleun...“ 

Ohne Hemd ist die Luft auf seiner Haut plötzlich furchtbar kalt. Hoffmann unterdrückt ein Schaudern. Er kann sich jetzt keine Schwäche erlauben. „Nun melden Sie schon!“, fordert er ihn mit trockener Ironie auf. „Ich meine, ich rechne ja schon gar nicht mehr damit, von Ihnen  _ irgendwas _ über die Lage an Bord zu erfahren.“ 

Der saß. Pikiert versucht der 1 WO Haltung anzunehmen, aber die Koje ist zu niedrig, als dass er aufrecht stehen könnte. Hoffmann ergötzt sich daran. „Ich tue nicht mehr und nicht weniger als meine Pflicht, Herr Kaleun.“, sagt er mit größtmöglicher Würde. 

„Ja.“, erwidert Hoffmann. „Das ist bei mir nicht anders.“ 

Tennstedt verzieht die Miene darüber. Es ist Hoffmann ein Rätsel, wie man sich so schnell aus der Deckung locken lassen kann, doch er lässt es ihm durchgehen, vorerst. Also weiter. 

„Frei heraus, 1 WO, was ist Ihnen aufgefallen? Welche Probleme sehen Sie in der Mannschaft?“

Tennstedt öffnet den Mund, aber für einen kurzen Moment scheinen die Worte ihn verlassen zu haben. Hoffmann nutzt den Moment, um seine schmerzenden Glieder in das Hemd zu zwingen. „Die Mannschaft ist in Ordnung. Keine wesentlichen Probleme.“, ist das, was Tennstedt antwortet. Hoffman hat seine eigene Meinung dazu, aber er zieht es vor, sie nicht zu äußern.

„Und die Probleme des Kommandanten?“, fragt er stattdessen weiter, beiläufig, verständig.

„Die Antwort auf diese Frage steht mir nicht zu.“, antwortet der Leutnant, als habe man ihm einen Stromschlag versetzt. 

„Doch. Ich befehle es Ihnen sogar. Und ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, ich kann mit einer ehrlichen Meinung umgehen. Besonders im Anbetracht Ihrer langjährigen Erfahrung.“ Er erlaubt sich ein reumütiges Lächeln.

Und schließlich, verlockt durch den vertraulichen Tonfall, überwindet sich Tennstedt, etwas preiszugeben, was man nie preisgeben sollte: Seine eigene Meinung. 

„Pflicht ist nicht alles, Herr Kaleun. Um den Krieg zu gewinnen, reicht es nicht, einfach die Befehle zu befolgen. Der einfache Soldat, der im Schützengraben die Stellung hält, soll sich so verhalten. Aber die grauen Wölfe sind kein Schlachtvieh. Befehle von Land werden uns nicht retten, wenn es hoch her geht. Das vermag nur unnachgiebige Kampfbereitschaft und das hell-lodernde Feuer für die nationalsozialistische Weltanschauung, und an vorderster Stelle von Seiten der Offiziere! Woran soll sich denn die Besatzung sonst halten?“ Sein Kinn ist trotzig vorgeschoben. Dieses Gewäsch zu verbreiten, das jedem Menschen der in seinem Leben auch nur ein Mal mit Shakespear in Berührung gekommen ist, peinlich sein sollte, macht ihm scheinbar nichts aus. 

Hoffmann erwidert: „Sie scheinen zu glauben, ein verzärteltes Schoßhündchen zum Kommandanten zu haben.“

„Ich sage nur, dass von einem Mann Ihres Ranges Führungsqualitäten erwartet werden! Sie jedoch _ verweigern  _ sich dem rundheraus!“, stößt Tennstedt zischend hervor, nun ehrlich aufgebracht. Es ist, als würde der ganze aufgestaute Frust aus ihm herausbrodeln wie Eiter aus einem eröffneten Furunkel. Hoffmann übersieht die Operation mit der Gefühlskälte eines Chirurgen.

„Sie beschreiben sich selber, Herr Oberleutnant. Immer zackiger als der Rest, immer heiß auf das nächste Gefecht, so gefallen Sie sich, nicht wahr? Aber ich habe Ihren Werdegang gelesen. Trotz Ihrer Herkunft aus bescheidenen Verhältnissen haben Sie Ihre Karriere bei der Marine auf besondere Empfehlungen Ihrer Ausbilder absolviert. Acht Feindfahrten, Verletzung während des Angriffs auf den Hafen von L’Orient, bei dem Versuch, Kameraden zu retten, Ritterkreuz und Lehrtätigkeit für Mürwik... Und jetzt, wo Sie sich auskuriert haben, zurück ins Gefecht, ja? So eine  _ inspirierende _ Geschichte, Tennstedt.“ 

„Ich verstehe nicht, was Sie meinen.“ Tennstedts Körperhaltung verändert sich zu einem Bollwerk. 

„Ich  _ meine _ “, flüstert Hoffmann mit starren Augen „wo viel Licht ist, ist auch viel Schatten.“

Die Anspannung in der Kapitänskajüte wird greifbar. Hoffmann tritt einen Schritt näher, unterdrückt seinen Hustenreiz und richtet sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. 

„Sie sind ein guter 1 WO, Tennstedt. Und es ist kein Geheimnis, dass ich Ihre Erfahrung nötig habe. Aber solange Sie diese Differenz zwischen uns nicht überwinden können, sind Sie eigentlich nur eins: Eine verfluchte Last.“

Ein Augenblick dehnt sich zu einer Ewigkeit, in der die Worte zwischen ihnen zu hallen scheinen und sich in immer neuen Echos verziehen.  _ Last.. Problem.. Untauglich.. Ausgemustert.. Eine Schande.. Ein Opfer. _

„Was. Soll. Das. Alles?“ Tennstedt bricht aus der Hypnose aus.

Hoffmann sackt in sich zusammen und fühlt sich plötzlich unfassbar müde. Er legt Tennstedt beide Hände auf die Schultern, wie ein schweres Gewicht, während er ihn mit seinem ehrlichsten, offensten Blick von unten anschaut. „Das soll nur heißen, dass ich Sie wirklich brauche, Tennstedt. Und dass ich Sie jederzeit dazu einlade, mir offen und ehrlich die Meinung zu sagen.“

Tennstedt schweigt und schluckt. Seine Verwirrung ist offenkundig, und seine Feindseligkeit, mit der er seinen wunden Punkt üblicherweise abschirmt, aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht. Es ist Zeit, das Schiff in ruhigere Gewässer zu steuern. 

„Hat unser Passagier irgendetwas Besonderes geboten?“

Das verneint der 1 WO, nicht ohne hinzuzufügen: „Ich verstehe nicht, warum Sie so nachsichtig mit ihm sind.“

Hoffmann hebt fragend die Augenbraue. 

„Für einen Kriegsgefangenen nimmt sich dieses verkommene Subjekt viel zu viel heraus! Zum einen dieses überhebliche, völlig respektlose Gebaren! Und zum anderen hat er die deutsche Nation beleidigt!“

Hoffmann streicht sich genervt durch das fettige Haar angesichts so viel patriotischer Gefühle. „Mit seinen geopolitischen Analysen des Kriegsverlaufs? Sie können mir glauben, mir geht Greenwood auch auf den Zeiger. Aber sehen Sie’s mal so: Er ist wie ein Hofnaar. Als Kommandant muss man es ja wohl ertragen, in seinen Zerrspiegel blicken zu können. Gefällt Ihnen nicht, was Sie sehen?“

„Herr Kaleun, Sie sind aber nicht alleine hier auf dem Boot. Die einfachen Seemänner kriegen das auch mit, und es ist schlecht für die Moral!“

Hoffmann blinzelt und sagt sanft: „Was kann uns schon das Gequatsche eines Yankees, wo wir doch die Unerbittlichkeit uns selbst gegenüber haben?“ Das bringt Tennstedt zum Erstarren. 

„Sie machen Sich über mich lustig - und über das Vermächtnis Ihres Vaters gleich mit.“

Hoffmann spürt den Hustenanfall kommen. „Nein, ich prüfe Sie.“, keucht er noch, ehe es ihn schüttelt wie einen Kahn im Sturm. „Ich prüfe Sie und die Maximen, die mein Vater mir auf den Weg gegeben hat.“ 

Er hustet und hustet, bis die Rippen krachen und er fast glaubt, das er als nächstes gleich seine Lunge herauswürgen müsste.

Tennstedts Vater ist im 1. Weltkrieg gefallen, weshalb es ihm in diesem Leben nicht in den Sinn gekommen wäre, dessen Maximen anzuzweifeln. Worte von seinem Vater wären ihm das sprichwörtliche Manna vom Himmel gewesen. 

Während sich der junge Kaleun noch erholt, sagt er: „Mit Verlaub, Herr Kaleun - wenn jemand in seiner Weltanschauung so ungefestigt ist, dann gehört er zurück auf die Schulbank, nicht in leitende Position. Schon alleine wegen der Gefahr für das Boot, für alle Kameraden, die darauf sind.“ Diese Worte, unerhört wie sie sind, kommen mit weniger Überzeugung heraus, als erwartet. Und Hoffmann entgeht auch nicht, wie die Hand des 1 WO’s zuckt, um ihm auf den Rücken zu klopfen, als ihn erneut der Husten packt. Er hat ihn doch weich gekriegt, denkt er sich still. Und er hat den Drang, sich damit zufriedenzugeben, doch er weiß, er muss den Streich führen, sonst wird Tennstedt sich erholen - das umdeuten und ihm in Zukunft nur mit gestärkter Verachtung begegnen.

„Ich sage Ihnen das - meine Zweifel - ehrlich, damit Sie wissen, mit wem Sie es zu tun haben. Und  _ Sie _ , Sie machen mir deutlich, dass Sie das erstens für gefährlich halten, und zweitens für erbarmungswürdig. Aber Sie sind doch ebenso ungefestigt. Dank  _ Ihrer _ Bemühungen nennen mich die Männer selbst auf der Brücke ein Kameradenschwein, sogar dort, wo ich sie hören kann. Und  _ Sie _ sagen, man liefert den eigenen Kameraden nicht ans Messer.  _ Sie _ sagen, dass man auf See füreinander einstehen muss. Ich behaupte, wenn ich das nicht getan hätte, würden Sie mich auch verachten.  _ Alle _ wussten, dass der Maat mit jedem Einsatz schreckhafter wurde. Ich habe Meldung gemacht, als die Situation nicht mehr tragbar war,  _ nachdem _ wir es mehrfach nochmal versucht haben - sagen Sie mir, dass Sie anders gehandelt hätten!“ Die Worte kullern nur so aus seinem Mund.

Tennstedt schweigt. 

„In anderen Zeiten könnte man darüber diskutieren, ob so jemand in die Kur muss statt vors Erschießungskommando. Aber wir sind unerbittlich - uns selbst und erst recht anderen gegenüber.“ Der ganze Schmerz drängt jetzt hervor, und er muss einen langen und konzentrierten Atemzug nehmen. Dann setzt er leise nach: „ Dafür auch noch mit einem Kapitänsposten belohnt zu werden, habe ich so nicht gewollt, das können Sie mir glauben, Tennstedt.“

„Es gibt in unserem Metier immer wieder Gewissensentscheidungen. Kein Offizier darf sich scheuen, diese zur gegebenen Zeit zu treffen. Was wollen Sie von mir? Ich war nicht an Ihrer Stelle, also kann ich mich dazu auch nicht äußern.“, ist alles, was Tennstedt dazu sagt, verwirrt über diese Wendung ihres Gesprächs. Es sind Klippen wie diese, die die ideologische Durchformung nicht umschiffen kann, also scheut er sich, es auch nur zu versuchen. 

Hoffmann schaut ihn wissend an. „Es ist ein einfaches Szenario, Herr Oberleutnant, und ich habe es Ihnen soeben geschildert. Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, was die Dienstvorschrift dazu sagt. Und dennoch, obwohl Sie sich so korrekt geben, lassen Sie mich in dieser Frage im Regen stehen wie alle anderen auch.“

Die Entgegnung liegt dem 1 WO auf der Zunge, doch er hält sich gerade noch so im Zaum. Bockigkeit - Widerstand und Kränkung - sind das, was Hoffmann aus dem kurzen Sturm herauszulesen vermag, ehe er sich fängt und nur die übliche, alle Kiefermuskel anspannende, Maske entbietet.

“ ...Was mich widerum zu dem Schluss führt, dass es eigentlich vollkommen  _ egal _ ist,was ich getan oder nicht getan habe. Zumindest was Ihr Problem mit mir betrifft, Oberleutnant. Genauso wie Sie sich darüber lustig machen, dass ich drille, obwohl ich nicht wissen will, was Sie dazu zu sagen hätten, wenn ich es nicht täte.“

Tennstedt wirft kühl ein: „Drei Manöver pro Tag reichen ja wohl!“

Doch Hoffmann lässt sich nicht beirren. Er richtet sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und durchbohrt ihn mit seinem Blick. „In Wirklichkeit haben Sie keinerlei Interesse, unter irgendjemandem zu dienen, der nicht Sie selbst ist - ein wildgewordener Schießhund aus Hannover. Und sich  _ das _ nicht einzustehen, das macht Sie ungefestigt. Gefährlich. Erbarmungswürdig.“ 

„Es reicht!“ Diese Worte zischen wie Luft, die einem Dampfkessel entweicht. Brühend heißer, druckwellenartig expandierender Wasserdampf. Tenntstedt drängt Hoffmann in die Ecke, es ist eine Sache von Sekunden. Wütend. Nein, mehr als wütend. Er ist endlich so getroffen, dass er es nicht länger hinter militärischem Gehabe verstecken kann.

Hoffmann entgegnet seinen Blick leidenschaftslos. Er sagt: „Ja, es reicht. Es reicht wirklich.“ 

Er hält seinen Blick und lässt ihn offen einladend werden. Dann beugt er sich vor und gibt Tennstedt einen schlichten Kuss. Oberlippe berührt Unterlippe berührt Oberlippe; Wärme.

Dann weicht er zurück, und der Oberleutnant ist wie eine erloschen Kerze. Hoffmann stößt einen langen Atemzug aus und sagt mit schlichter Ernsthaftigkeit:

„Sie meinten, drei Drills pro Tag wären ausreichend?“ 

Tennstedt tritt zum ersten Mal in seiner langen Laufbahn bei der Marine ab, ohne von seinem Kommandanten explizit dazu aufgefordert worden zu sein. 

Er weiß, dass er nicht wird schlafen können, obwohl er eigentlich dankbar sein müsste, nach der Nachtschicht ins Bett zu kommen - Gott weiß, dass er es braucht, er ist noch nicht an den Vier-Stunden-Rhythmus gewöhnt, und es ist möglicherweise die letzte Chance, ehe sie ins Gefecht geraten.

Letzte Chance jemals vielleicht. 

In Hoffmanns wissendem Lächeln scheint ihm der ganze Hohn darüber verborgen, ihm den Schlaf (vor dem er Angst hat) gänzlich unmöglich gemacht zu haben. 

***


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lungenentzündungen und Süchte sind die Hölle.

Kapitel 2

...

Es ist ein delikates Geschäft, seinen Feind zu verführen. Und der Platz auf U 612 ist rar; keiner von ihnen hat die Möglichkeit, hinzuwerfen und zu rennen. Hoffmann kann nicht sagen, ob es Sinn macht was er begonnen hat. Wahrscheinlich verschlimmert es nur alles, wie immer.

Zum Frühstück in der O-Messe fehlt der 1 WO. Wo er steckt, weiß keiner so recht. In seinem Bett jedenfalls nicht: Die Pritsche wird hochgeklappt, um Platz für die beiden Hocker zu schaffen, auf denen die Wachoffiziere dinieren, wohingegen der Kapitän und der LI auf dem Bett Letzteres Platz genommen haben. Der Amerikaner am Schmalende der Back verbraucht das letzte bisschen an freiem Platz. Jedes Mal, wenn ein Mitglied der Besatzung vom Manschaftsraum in die Zentrale möchte, muss 2 WO Schiller aufstehen und den Gang freimachen, woraufhin ihm ein hamburgerisch, bayrisch, sächsisch oder hessisch eingefärbtes „Vielen Dank.“entgegengebracht wird. Es geht schneller, weil nur Schiller alle zwei Minuten das Feld räumen muss, ohne Tennstedt. Auch macht Schiller weniger Aufhebens um die ganze Prozedur.  
Es ist betäubend ruhig. Keinem ist an diesem Morgen nach Reden zur Mute. Auch der Appetit versagt dem Kaleun heute gänzlich beim Anblick des halb gestockten Haferbreis. Hoffmann ignoriert die gedankenvollen Blicke vom LI und vom 2 WO, stürzt eine ganze Kanne Kaffee und macht sich ans Tageswerk. Es ist beschwerlich genug. Er hustet sich so durch seine Wachschicht auf der Brücke und bekommt allmählich Fieber.

Wenigstens der Passagier ist endlich ruhig - in Tennstedts Abwesenheit kann er niemanden aufregen außer den 2 WO, mit dem er dann auch mit seiner üblichen Nonchalance kurzen Prozess macht. Tennstedt schiebt die 2. Wache und scheint die Gesellschaft des peitschenden Regens der Enge und dem Mief vorzuziehen. Der 2 WO hat sich nach der Nachtwache hin die Koje gelegt. Auf diese Weise ist es endlich einmal ruhig in der Zentrale, als Ehrenberg zurückkehrt.

„Die Druckventile?“, fragt Hoffmann ihn von seinem Sitz auf der Kartenkiste aus, weil er weiß, dass Ehrenberg sie jeden Tag um diese Zeit kontrolliert, wenn er kann. Der LI nickt darauf.

„Unter anderem. Der 1 WO hat mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass sich beim Umlagern der Torpedos eine Kette gelöst hat. War aber nur eine Kleinigkeit, jetzt tut’s wieder.“

„Das ist gut.“ Hoffmann starrt einen Moment in die Ferne, selbst Sprechen fällt ihm mittlerweile schwer. „Sehr gut.“  
Er ist nur froh, dass er mit seinem Wachdienst schon durch ist. Jetzt auf der Brücke zu stehen, bei dem Wetter, würde ihm den Rest geben, soviel ist sicher. „Wie sind Sie eigentlich mit dem Oberleutnant bekannt, Ehrenberg?“

„Irgendwann kennt man jeden in diesem Geschäft.“, murmelt der LI säuerlich.  
Das nimmt Hoffmann ihm nicht ab. Ehrenberg wirkt entschieden menschenscheu, er kann ihn sich nicht beim Plaudern und Händeschütteln im Offizierskasino vorstellen. Sein Blick scheint das zu zeigen, denn der Mann fügt hinzu: „Wir haben vor dem Krieg in Kiel eine Menge Übungsmanöver zusammen absolviert. Sind dann für ne ganze Weile in St. Nazaire stationiert gewesen.“

Hoffmann hat keine Kraft mehr in den Beinen und lässt sich auf der Kartenkiste zusammensacken. Ehrenberg ist der Einzige auf der U-612, der ihm offen Rückendeckung zugesichert hat, deshalb erlaubt er sich das. Hoffmann versucht, seine Gedanken zu sammeln, aber es will ihm nicht recht gelingen. Er hat nicht mehr das nötige Fingerspitzengefühl, um einen alten Grübler dazu zu bringen, es allles auszuspucken. Es darf nicht zu sehr nach Betteln aussehen, ehe der LI auch noch seinen Respekt vor ihm verliert.

Doch er hat Glück. Ehrenberg selber ist nach Reden heute. Seine Körperspannung lässt noch ein wenig nach, sodass es fast den Eindruck macht, dass er mit dem Dickicht aus Rohren und Leitungen verschmilzt, gegen das er sich lehnt. Es ist ruhig und Ehrenberg kann den jungen Kaleun gut leiden, also sagt er, verhalten: „Er hat mich während seines Fronturlaubs aufgesucht... der 1 WO. Ich war... Sie wissen vermutlich mittlerweile Bescheid. Ich war völlig vor die Hunde gekommen... musste ausgemustert werden. Hab in so’ner kleinen Butze in direkter Nähe zur Germaniawerft herumgehangen und mir Gott weiß was erhofft. Dass der nächste Bombenangriff kommt. Und dann tauchte plötzlich Karl auf.“

Ehrenberg schaut auf, prüft, ob der junge Kommandant seine Geschichte verträgt, Sucht und Todeswunsch inklusive. Seine Bedenken sind jedoch unbegründet, Hoffmann hat trotz seiner Jugend kein Problem mit hässlichen Wahrheiten und glaubt erst recht nicht an eine heile Welt.  
„Wollten Sie die Tommies bezahlen lassen, Ehrenberg?“ Es sähe Tennstedt ähnlich, ein Racheding daraus zu machen, wo das Pflichtgefühl nicht mehr ausreicht, um sich in ein U-Boot zu zwingen. Doch Ehrenberg schüttelt den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich kann Ihnen gar nicht wirklich sagen, was es war. Er stand plötzlich in meinem Zimmer, sah sich um - und binnen einer Woche war ich nüchtern. Er hat mich wieder in den Dienst zurückgeholt. Hat für mich vorgesprochen gegen die Bedenken des Gutachters.“ Hoffmann nickt verständnisvoll, auch wenn nichts in das Bild passt, das er von dem Oberleutnant hat. Er weiß, dass er selber Ehrenberg gut leiden kann, so wie er nun mal jeden Menschen leiden kann, der ihn nicht bedroht und ein großes Gehirn sein Eigen nennt. Doch warum der 1 WO das für jemanden tut, dessen Bescheidenheit an Selbstverachtung grenzt, ist ihm schleierhaft.

„Tennstedt muss einen ausgezeichneten LI für dieses Boot gewollt haben.“, sagt er.

Ehrenberg zuckt abwehrend mit den Schultern. Hoffmann lächelt schwach, es ist zugegeben nicht das geschmeidigste Kompliment, das er je gemacht hat. So überhört er um ein Haar wie Ehrenberg murmelt: „Er sieht sich in mir, das ist alles.“

Hoffmann wird hellhörig. „Wie meinen Sie das?“

„Ach, nichts.“ Der LI schaut in die andere Richtung, doch er ist der schlechteste Lügner der Weltgeschichte. Also fragt Hoffmann nach: „Was _nichts_ , LI?“  
Ehrenberg beißt sich auf die Lippe. Man kann geradezu sehen, wie er nach einer Ausflucht sucht. Hoffmann fällt wirklich keine Gemeinsamkeit ein zwischen den beiden Männern, außer viel zu viele Dienstjahren in der Kriegsmarine.  
 _Er stand in meinem Zimmer, sah sich ein Mal um - und binnen einer Woche war ich nüchtern -_ hallen die Worte durch seinen Kopf. Und Hoffmann begreift plötzlich. Süchtige erkennen einander. Und dennoch...  
„Nicht Alkohol, oder?“, fragt er.  
Ehrenberg sieht aus, als hätte er eine falsche Bewegung gemacht und würde am ganzen Körper von Schmerz durchfahren, er beißt die Zähne zusammen und schweigt.  
Der 1 WO sieht nicht so aus wie ein chronischer Säufer, er benimmt sich auch nicht wie einer - Hoffmann durchforstet seine Eindrücke von dem Mann und macht dann, einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, die Bewegung vom Pillenschlucken. Er erhält seine Bestätigung - Ehrenberg sagt zwar nichts, aber seine Augen sprechen für sich, und seine Körperhaltung entspannt sich um eine Kleinigkeit. Das Geheimnis ist heraus, das ist nicht mehr zu ändern.  
Hoffmann schüttelt bei sich den Kopf und fragt leise: „Wie viele wissen davon?“

Ehrenberg verzieht die Miene und murmelt: „Wenn man weiß, worauf man achten muss, ist es ziemlich offensichtlich.“ Dann räusepert er sich. „Herr Kaleun? Drehen Sie dem 1 WO keinen Strick daraus, bitte?“

„Keine Sorge, ich werde Ihren Namen nicht ewähnen.“

„Darum geht es nicht.“ Es ist einer der seltenen, eindrücklichen Momente, in denen der LI Hoffmann wirklich, richtig in die Augen schaut. „Ich schulde Tennstedt sehr viel. Alles worum ich Sie bitte, ist, dass Sie vorsichtig sind, wie Sie damit umgehen.“

Der Kaleun denkt daran, dass es nicht erst Ehrenbergs Moment der Unachtsamkeit bedurft haben sollte, um Eins und Eins zusammenzuzählen. Immer mehr Details fallen ihm jetzt ein. Die seltsame Reizbarkeit, die Müdigkeit bei gleichzeitiger höchster Anspannung - das alles hätte ihm gleich seltsam vorkommen müssen.  
„Nun machen Sie sich mal keine Sorgen, LI.“, sagt er mit einer Väterlichkeit, die in seinen eigenen Ohren lächerlich klingt. Doch Ehrenberg nickt nur kurz, dankbar. Dabei kann Hoffmann ihm einen Scheiß versprechen. Er seufzt und denkt, dass er doch einfach nur Frieden an Bord will und warum um alles in der Welt das so schwer ist mit Oberleutnant Tennstedt.

***

Zur Wachablösung taucht Tennstedt wieder an der Back auf, unübersehbar komplett übermüdet und groggy. Smut Laudrup versucht, Samuel Greenwood seine Nationalität zu entlocken. Hoffmann beteiligt sich nicht an dem Gespräch, er ist vollauf damit beschäftigt, sein Essen herunterzubekommen, ohne dem Nebenmann auf den Teller zu husten. Von Tennstedt geht eine bedrohliche Ruhe aus, die sich ab und an in eruptiven Vulkanausbrüchen entläd. Er starrt Hoffmann auf die Finger, während dieser im Schneckentempo seinen Apfel präpariert, und scheißt dann plötzlich den Smut zusammen. „Jetzt hören Sie gefälligst auf, um den Passagier herumzuschlarwenzeln! Wenn Sie Hotelier hätten werden wollen, wären Sie jetzt nicht hier!“  
Hoffmann fände das fast lustig, wenn es dem 1 WO nicht so bitterernst mit allem wäre, mit seinem gekränkten Stolz - als müssten sich alle so halten wie er, so streng und unnachgiebig und humorlos, gerade so, als wäre es schon kriminell und eine Zumutung, mit einem jüdisch-kapitalistischen Banker die gleiche Luft zu atmen.

Greenwood ist drauf und dran, eine neue Rede zu schwingen, um den 1 WO um den Verstand und mutmaßlich auch wieder um sein Abendbrot zu bringen, als Hoffmann schließlich doch einschreitet. „Das genügt dann auch. Oberfunkmaat Strasser! Wären Sie so gut und legen eine Platte auf?“

Zum Glück sitzt der Elsässer in seinem Kabuff gleich nächste Tür und hat scheinbar nur darauf gewartet, die Nadel auf die Platte legen zu dürfen. Wie von einer seltsamen Intuition geführt, lässt er heute den Dschazz stecken, stattdessen ertönt die träge, beruhigende Stimme der Leander. _\- Merci, mon ami, es war so wunderschön... -_  
Hoffmann hebt den Blick und schaut Tennstedt an. Der macht ein seltsames Gesicht, ganz als stecke ihm einer der Kartoffelklöße quer im Hals und könne sich nicht recht für eine Richtung entscheiden. Der 2 WO steht auf, er übernimmt die Hundewache.

Hoffmann, weltenmüde, dreht sich dem LI zu und fängt mit ihm ein unverfängliches Gespräch über andere Kapitäne und sonstige Marinepersönlichkeiten an. Es ist anständiges und normales Geplänkel, und Tennstedt entspannt sich immerhin genug, um sein Essen aufzuessen. Es ist alles unglaublich anstrengend, und Hoffmann kann nicht mehr. Er kündigt an, sich schlafen zu legen, um sich auszukurieren, schiebt seinen Teller von sich und kommt mühsam auf die Beine.  
„Und, 1 WO? Wo sehen Sie den größten Übungsbedarf?“, fragt er noch als Nachtrag.

Tennstedt hebt den Blick und starrt ihn einen langen Augenblick an, unergründlich, dann sagt er mit rauer Stimme: „Wendemanöver, Herr Kaleun.“

„Dann wird das der Drill für die Nachtschicht.“, bestimmt er mit einem winzigen Nicken, ehe er sich umdreht und in die ungefähre Richtung seiner Koje wankt. Er kann nahezu fühlen, wie der Mann in der O-Messe ihn mit glühenden Blicken verfolgt.

***

Das Fieber brennt.  
Hoffmann sieht es mit geschlossenen Augen, sein Fieber hat sich in einen quirligen, außerweltlichen Dämonen verwandelt, und es frisst ihn auf. Jemand hat einen Eimer mit Wasser neben sein Bett gestellt. Wenn er sich zur Kante rollt, um den Lappen für seine Stirn wieder kalt und frisch zu machen, vollführt sein Arm die wildesten Zitterbewegungen. Sein Schädel fühlt sich an, als sei er auf doppelte Größe angeschwollen. Und die Luft wird knapp.  
Hoffmann wünscht sich sehnlich, dass man ein U-Boot wenigstens vernünftig lüften könnte. Es ist nicht seine erste Lungenentzündung, aber es ist sicher die Schlimmste, an die er sich erinnern kann. Und er erinnert sich an Käthchen und Waldemar sowie die Tochte der polnischen Köchin, Agnieska, alle als Kinder verstorben, trotz der besten, liebevollsten Pflege ihrer Mütter, trotz regelmäßiger Lüftung und Medikamenten und Breikost. Es ist lange her, dass er sich nach seiner Mutter gesehnt hat.  
Er erinnert sich daran, dass es keinen Unterschied macht. Käthchen und die anderen sind haben es auch nicht geschafft. Und wenn er auch der Erste wird - alle Männer an Bord werden schließlich früher oder später ersticken. Es geht nicht um das was man will, ist es noch nie gegangen. Und es wäre heroischer, sich damit abzufinden. Wobei selbst diese Gleichmütigkeit nur für Hofmann selber irgendeine Bedeutung hat. Nur für die Frage nach der persönlichen Würde. Der Lauf der Zeit hingegen ist unaufhaltsam, so wie der dröhnende, wild entschlossene Herzschlag, den er hört und der ihm im Kopf schmerzt, so wie das panische Rasseln seines Atems, so wie sein kämpfender Körper.  
Es geht nicht um das, was man gerne will. Es ist keine Entscheidung, diesen Kampf zu führen. Er kann nur geschehen lassen. Ertragen. Langsam Eindämmern.

***

Als er aufwacht, ist Tennstedt im Raum. Hoffmann sieht den Tod, klapperdürr und schwarz gewandet. Er würde ihn willkommen heißen, aber seine Zunge füllt seinen ganzen Mund aus, da ist kein Daran-Vorbeisprechen möglich. Der Tod sieht unentschlossen aus und trägt Kulani. Hoffmann starrt ihn an. Er kann ihm da auch nicht weiterhelfen, schließlich ist er kein Fachmann in den Angelegenheiten des Sterbens.  
„Wir haben die Hundewache aufgeteilt, der 2 WO und ich.“, kommt es von irgendwo her.

Es ist ein wenig enttäuschend, denkt Hoffmann, nachdem er den Inhalt der Worte in sich aufgenommen hat, es ist doch nur der 1 WO. Kann der nicht sehen, dass er keine Kraft für seine Probleme mehr hat? Das es ihm egaler nicht sein könnte, wer wie die Nachtwache schiebt?

Es herrscht ein langer Moment der Stille, in der der Mann auf eine Antwort zu warten scheint, die nicht kommt. Dann hört man ein scharfes Klacken. Hoffmann öffnet die Augen. Ein braunes Glas mit Tabletten steht auf dem Bord neben seinem Bett. Er schaut hoch. Tennstedts Miene ist unleserlich.  
„Is' das Pervitin oder was?“, flüstert er schwach.

„Das ist gut gegen den Husten.“, erwidert Tennstedt sehr beherrscht, ohne darauf einzugehen, woher Hoffmann von dem Pervitin weiß.

„Warum?“ Es ist absurd. Völlig absurd.

„Sie stecken sonst noch die ganze Mannschaft an. Das kann ich nicht zulassen.“

Hoffmann verdreht die Augen. „Keine Sorge. Ich sterbe in Stille... und Abgeschiedenheit. Versprochen.“

„Hat Ihnen schon einmal jemand geraten, Lyrik zu verfassen?“, gibt Tennstedt verächtlich zurück.

„Hat Ihnen schon mal jemand gesagt... dass die Medikamente gegen Erschöpfung... einen auf kurz oder lang den Verstand zersetzen?“

Der Oberleutnant verschränkt die Arme hinter dem Rücken und nimmt Haltung an. „Mit Verlaub, Herr Kaleun. Das ist eine Unterstellung und im Übrigen sind meine Privatangelegenheiten ganz allein meine eigenen.“

Das übliche Gift ist in seine Stimme zurückgekehrt. Hoffmann macht sich die Mühe, seine verquollenen Augen gegen allen Widerstand zu öffnen. „Ihre Sache. Aber nur solange es Ihre soldatischen Fähigkeiten nicht... beeinflusst.“ Er muss erst nach Luft schnappen, bevor er weiterreden kann. „Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch... Sie sind nur einfach so vorschriftsmäßig und tadellos... Ich will nicht mitten im Ernstfall stecken, wenn Sie dekompensieren...“

Hoffmanns Worte vom Vortag hängen wieder in der Luft: _Wo viel Licht ist, ist auch viel Schatten..._

„Im Ernstfall? Ich habe acht Feindfahrten aufzuweisen, was glauben Sie, mit wem...?!“ Tennstedt bricht ab, wohl weil ihm selber klar wird, dass der verrotzte Jüngling in den Kissen immer noch der Kommandant ist, und weiß einen Moment nicht, wie er fortfahren soll.

„Genau das meine ich.“, entgegnet Hoffmann nach einer bedächtigen Pause. „Egal wie sehr Sie an mir zweifeln... - selbst Ihnen muss klar sein, dass es dumm ist. Das was Sie tun. Mich anlügen. Umgehen. Untergraben. Können Sie alles machen, bis Sie vollkommen durchdrehen. Aber am Ende werden Sie die Mannschaft von Innen heraus zerstört haben. _Sie_ , Tennstedt!“

Tennstedt fährt auf: „Was wissen Sie schon? Sie kennen noch nicht einmal die Namen der Männer...“, doch Hoffmann redet unbeirrbar weiter.  
„Bitte schön, Sie dürfen heute Nacht das Wendemanöver kommandieren. Aber wenn Sie noch einen Geleitzug ausfindig machen sollten und auf eigene Faust angreifen... tun Sie’s und ich versichere Ihnen: Dann saufen wir ab.“

Natürlich ist es nur das Fieber, das seine Augen glasig und seine Stimme heiser macht, aber dennoch klingen diese Worte wie eine düstere Prophezeiung. Tennstedt begegnet seinem Blick jetzt lange und hart, mit tödlicher Ruhe. Aber was er schließlich sagt, ist nur: „Werden Sie wieder gesund, Herr Kaleun. Welcher Natur auch immer unsere Differenzen sein mögen, sie werden hintenanstehen müssen, bis Sie wieder beisammen sind. So reden Sie ja nur noch wirres Zeug.“

***

Hoffmann merkt kaum, wie der 1 WO den Raum verlässt. Doch als er später nach dem Wasserglas greift, stehen die Medikamente noch immer dort. Es ist mitten in der Nacht. Überall um ihn herum schnarchen und furzen Menschen, und er leidet und kämpft alleine. Und dennoch: Da stehen Medikamente aus dem persönlichen Vorrat des Oberleutnants zur See Karl Tennstedt an seinem Bett. Hoffmann streckt die Hand danach aus. Er braucht eine Weile, um herauszufinden, was das zu bedeuten hat.

**


	4. Wendemanöver

Wendemanöver

...

Es kommt nicht zu der Übung, die Hoffmann in Tennstedts Hände gelegt hat. Stattdessen kommt es zum Gefecht. Es ist jahrelange Konditionierung, die den Kaleun eine halbe Minute nach dem Alarmruf in der Zentrale stehen lassen, bekleidet mit nichts als einem Unterhemd unter dem schweren Ölzeug. Die Uhr zeigt 4:09 in der Früh. Das Adrenalin flutet an und trifft ihn wie eine Faust im Gesicht, er ist schlagartig wach, sogar wacher als wach, er ist bis in die Fingerspitzen klar und gespannt. Er lässt sich von Strielitz die Strömung durchgeben und nimmt seine Position im Turm ein. Der 1 WO ist schon dort. Einen Moment sieht es so aus, als wolle er Hoffmann das Sehrohr direkt aus der Hand nehmen, aber davon lässt er sich nicht beirren. Es ist alleine seine Pflicht, jetzt die richtige Entscheidung zu treffen.

Hoffmann späht durch ihr Seerohr und ist einen Moment panisch, da er nur Grau erkennen kann. Hat Tennstedt das Ding nicht bereits eingestellt und den Feind damit ins Visier genommen? Warum sieht er nichts? Dann geht es ihm auf - die Verlagerung der Männer aus den Kojen auf Gefechtsstation muss dazu geführt haben, dass das Boot etwas tiefer im Wasser liegt. Also lässt er den LI mit den Rudergängern das Boot austarieren und fährt dann das Sehrohr noch einmal etwas aus, bis er die Wasseroberfläche durchbricht und endlich freie Sicht hat. Beinahe sofort findet er die Korvette, ihr Tarnanstrich dann doch ein ganz anderes Grau als der Himmel.

Seine Hände zittern. Hoffmann hat den flüchtigen Gedanken, dass alles übersichtlicher war, als er noch als 1 WO gefahren ist. Denn auch er hat seine Zahl an Feindfahrten voll, und er hat es damals nie schwierig gefunden, seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen - gut zu erfüllen. Doch als Kommandant muss er für alle mitdenken, mitdenken für den schießwütigen 1 WO, den Karriere-geilen 2 WO, den cholerischen Obermechanikermaat, für den Feind da draußen, er muss all ihre Züge, all ihre Dummheiten und Unzuverlässigkeiten antizipieren und ihnen zuvorkommen. Seine Hände zittern beim Drehen an den Schräubchen und einen Moment ist er sich sicher, irgendein wichtiges Detail vergessen zu haben. Einen Anfängerfehler gemacht zu haben. Als stände er verloren auf einem Spielplan und könne sich nicht mehr erinnern, wie er dort hingekommen ist.

Aus dem Dunkeln seines Mützenschirms, mit einem Ton, dessen genüssliche Qualität trotz der Verzerrung durch die Sprechanlage noch im Torpedoraum zu hören sein wird, sagt der Oberleutnant: „Alle Mann auf Gefechtsstation.“

Tennstedt würde ihn eher umbringen, als zuzulassen, dass er einen Fehler macht, denkt Hoffmann. Also fokussiert er sich auf die vor ihm liegende Aufgabe und manövriert sie in Schussposition. Die Korvette verhält sich wie geplant. Er berechnet den Torpedokurs und gibt ihn durch. „Torpedogeschwindigkeit 30. Gegnerfahrt 15. Gegnerbug Rechtslage, Winkel 45, Entfernung 1700.“ In seinem Nacken fühlt er die angespannte Stille. „Gibt es ein Problem, 1WO?“, fragt er nach einer winzigen Pause. Er hört Tenstedt geradezu schlucken, bis es ihm gelingt „Kein Problem, Herr Kaleun“, herauszu... hauchen. Seine Stimme ist ruhig, doch Hoffmann fällt zum ersten Mal auf, wie viel Angst in ihr mitschwingt. Dann wiederholt der Mann die Anweisungen, strukturiert aber mit einer Inbrunst, als wären sie ein Gebet.

„Rohre eins und zwo, los.“

Sie spüren das Zittern, mit dem die beiden Geschosse das Boot verlassen. Dann ist da nur noch die Stille, in der sie warten. Sie schießen auf eine kurze Distanz. Es ist seltsam, denkt sich der junge Kaleun, wie er so durch das Sehrohr späht und die Korvette im Blick behält: Noch ein intaktes Schiff, und in einer Minute ein sinkendes Stück Schrott voller Todgeweihter. Eine seltsame Welle von Wehmut bewegt sein Herz, wie jemand sie empfindet, der seinem Lieblingspferd ein letztes Mal über die Blesse streichelt, ehe er ihm den Gnadenschuss gibt. Wenn sie ihr Ziel jedoch verfehlen sollten, dreht sich der Spieß um. Die Distanz ist kurz, und man hat sie bereits entdeckt. Dann müssen sie auf Tiefe gehen und den Wasserbombenhagel aushalten. Korvetten mögen klein und nicht besonders gut zu manövrieren sein, aber sie sind bis an die Zähne bewaffnet. Die Stille in der Zentrale ist greifbar. Es ist der Moment, in dem seine verkorkste Mannschaft einmal wirklich eins ist. Alle warten auf das gleiche, alle beten um das gleiche. Herr im Himmel, lass die Torpedos treffen!

Dann: Der Einschlag. Das Boot jubelt, erlöst, außer der Amerikaner. Dessen naseweiße Neugierde ist jetzt doch noch viel konfliktreicheren Gefühlen gewichen. Doch fast zeitgleich hört man ein bestialisches Brüllen und Tulmult aus dem Mannschaftsraum. Drei Männer drücken den Torpedomixer Matthias Loidl auf die Koje, während seine Knochen in grotesker Fehlstellung aus dem Fleisch schauen und sein Blut alle Umstehenden in rhythmischen Stößen besprengt. Greenwood würgt und hält sich die Hand vor den Mund. Hoffmann kann ihn jetzt hier nicht gebrauchen, er will ihm die arrogante Überheblichkeit austreiben und gleichzeitig aus dem Verkehr ziehen. Also schickt er ihn an Deck. Soll er doch dem Kahn beim Absaufen zusehen, während der Smut dem Torpedomixer mit der Knochensäge zur Leibe rückt. Er selber atmet ein Mal tief durch und stellt sicher, dass in der Zentrale alles in Ordnung ist. Danach macht er seinen Logbucheintrag und legt den neuen Kurs fest. Loidl hat endlich aufgehört zu schreien, dem Morphium sei’s gedankt. Nach einer kurzen Rücksprache mit dem LI zieht Hoffmann sich wieder zurück.

...

Der Besuch lässt nicht lange auf sich warten. Tennstedt bittet um Einlass, während Hoffmann mit klappernden Zähnen versucht, sich zu waschen. Er kommt einigermaßen ungelegen, aber der Oberleutnant reißt den Vorhang auf, ehe sich Hoffmann recht entschließen kann, ob er dafür bereit ist. Tennstedt klappt den Mund auf und wieder zu, wie ein Fisch - ob des Elends, das er sieht, muss Hoffmann annehmen. Sein durchgeschwitztes Hemd, sein bebender Körper. Der Zusammenbruch nach dem Adrenalinstoß.

„Gibt es ein Problem, 1 WO?“, wiederholt Hoffmann die Phrase von vorhin.

„Kein Problem, Herr Kaleun.“, erwidert Tennstedt mit dem gleichen Zögern in der Stimme. Im gleichen Moment setzt er sich in Bewegung, als würde er verhindern wollen, dass er es sich zweimal überlegt. Hoffmann starrt ihn ratlos an. Tennstedt nimmt ihm den Schwamm aus der Hand und macht eine auffordernde Bewegung in Richtung der Wand, die am weitesten von dem Vorhang entfernt ist, der die Kajüte vom Rest des Bootes trennt. Erst als sich der Kaleun vom Hocker hochgerappelt hat, ist genug Platz, als dass der 1 WO das Tuch zuziehen kann.

Tennstedt wäscht ihn schnell und effizient - es ist nicht viel zu holen mit der knappen Seife und dem salzigen, fischigen Wasser. Und dennoch spürt Hoffmann wie der Mann seinen Geruch einsaugt, während er ihn umschließt, um ihm auch die vornübergebeugte Vorderseite zu waschen. Er riecht wie der graugrüne Atlantik.

„Sie hätten sich auch etwas Süßwasser holen können.“, sagt er, während er ihm den Rücken sorgefältig trockenzurubbeln beginnt. Hoffmann geht nicht darauf ein.

„Was, in Gottes Namen, tun Sie da?“

„Mache Meldung, Herr Kaleun.“, sagt er, doch ohne die obligatorische Zackigkeit. Tennstedt hält seinen Blick fest auf den bleichen Rücken vor sich fixiert, während er über den Ausgang der Amputation und den Verbrauch an Morphium-Ampullen berichtet, über das Wetter und den Funkspruch und den Schimmel in den Brotvorräten. Hoffmann ist ein paar Mal fast in Versuchung, etwas einzuwerfen, aber er ist dann doch zu langsam, zu schwach. Stattdessen presst er seine Rückseite, als sie vollständig abgetrocknet ist, in der instinktiven Suche nach Wärme gegen Tennstedts Brust.

Und Tennstedt berichtet einfach immer weiter, von Wolffs Betroffenheit über den Unfall im Torpedoraum (er hätte besser aufpassen müssen und das weiß er) bis zu von Habers Problemen, sich in die Mannschaft einzugliedern (der Junge benimmt sich, als wäre er an der Universität eingeschrieben), von einer defekten Torpedobatterie in Raum 2, deren Reparatur mit Bordmitteln leider nicht zu bewerkstelligen ist, bis zu Strassers unerträglicher Musiksammlung, die man beschlagnahmen sollte. Er erzählt und erzählt, während er mit dem Handtuch feste Kreise über Hoffmanns Hühnerbrust rubbelt, immer im Uhrzeigersinn. Es ist verblüffend, was er alles über die Mannschaft der U-612 und über ihre Mitglieder im Einzelnen weiß, wie genau er ihre Eigenheiten kennt, selbst wenn er kein gutes Haar an den Männern lässt. Hoffmann hat es schwer gefunden, Ehrenberg mit seiner Geschichte über seine Restitution zu glauben, doch jetzt erscheint sie ihm mit einem Mal durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen. Und er kann sich nun auch denken, weshalb er solche Schwierigkeiten hat, auf diesem Boot irgendjemanden für sich zu gewinnen.

„Denken Sie denn, ich sollte mit dem Obermechanikermaat über das, was passiert ist, sprechen?“

Tennstedt denkt einen Moment nach. „Er macht sich selbst die größten Vorwürfe.“

„Das bedeutet also Nein?“, hakt Hoffman nach. Es ist mehr zu fühlen als zu sehen, wie der Oberleutnant nickt.

„Wolff führt den Raum mit harter Hand, aber es ist ihm eine persönliche Pflicht, auf seine Leute aufzupassen. Wenn Sie es ansprechen, wird er sich in die Enge getrieben fühlen. Dann wird er nur sagen, dass Sie als Offizier nie Torpedos gestemmt haben und deshalb per se keine Ahnung haben können. Vertrauen Sie mir da. Es ist gut.“

Da spricht eine Müdigkeit aus diesen Worten, die ihresgleichen sucht. Tennstedt selber ist nach dem Gefecht am Ende. Er neigt seinen Kopf und plötzlich fühlt Hoffmann die leichten Küsse, die er auf seinen Nacken setzt.

Er drängt ihn nicht. Er sagt ihm nichts durch diese neueste Aktion (und Hoffmann ist sich todsicher, es könnten in der Zwischenzeit zwei weitere U-Boote aus ihrem Rudel verschwunden sein, und er würde ihm keinen Ton davon sagen. Er ist immer noch wahnsinnig zornig wegen dieser ausgemachten Insubordination).

Doch Tennstedt liebkost die Linien seines Nackens, seines Halses, mit den parallelen Fahrtrinnen seiner geöffneten Lippen. So als wären er und der Nacken seines Kaleun abgeschieden vom gesamten Rest des Boots mit seinen 52 Mann (51 und ein Krüppel jetzt, von dem niemand weiß, ob er die Nacht überlebt). Die schlafwandlerischen Kreise, mit denen er Hoffmann trocken rubbelt sind gerade genug, um Wärme zu erzeugen, und erinnern ein bisschen daran, wie man ein Fohlen nach der Geburt mit Stroh rubbelt, um es wieder auf die Beine zu bringen. Hoffmann fragt sich diffus, woher Tennstedt das hat - er selber war nur in den Ferien mal auf dem Hof seiner Verwandten in Ostpreußen, wo sie das so gemacht haben. Ein beklemmendes Wohlgefühl stellt sich ein und sickert bis tief in seine Knochen, bis er das Gefühl hat, in seinem eigenen Körper zu zerfließen, alle Fragen werden weniger wichtig, und er lässt es geschehen, er lässt alles geschehen... Irgendwann zwingt er sich dazu, sich umzudrehen. Der Arm um ihn herum gibt nach. Tennstedts Gesicht ist sehr nah; von Nahem wirkt es freundlicher. Hoffmann räuspert sich und sagt heiser: „Ich hoffe, Sie wissen, dass Sie mir in dieser Hinsicht zu nichts verpflichtet sind... Nicht in dieser Hinsicht...“

Der Arm fällt zur Seite, Tennstedts Miene verschließt sich, es ist plötzlich wieder viel zu kalt.

„Diese Einsicht ist Ihnen ja äußerst frühzeitig gekommen.“, ist die leise und äußerst beherrschte Erwiderung, die er bekommt. Es ringt Hoffmann ein käferkleines, fehlplaziertes Lachen ab. „Mein kurswechseln mit Ihnen zeigt Ihnen nur, dass ich absolut keine Ahnung mehr habe, was ich mit Ihnen machen soll.“, sagt er.

Tennstedt schnaubt verächtlich und entfernt sich mit einem Kopfnicken, das ihn anzuweisen scheint, sich wieder anzuziehen. Seine Kiefermuskeln sind angespannt. Hoffmann fühlt sich seltsam benommen, er lässt sich auf die Bettkante sinken und fragt, während er nach oben schaut, mit allem irgendwie aufzubringendem Fokus: „Können Sie mir eigentlich nicht trauen, weil Sie denken, dass niemand es so gut machen wird wie Sie?“ Es kommt sehr unvermittelt, das gibt er selber zu. „Bitte was?“, ist dann auch die irritierte Entgegnung, die ihm zuteil wird. Er macht eine nichtssagende Handbewegung. „Na, ist es, weil Sie Angst haben, durch _meinen_ Fehler in Teufels Küche zu kommen? Das können Sie nicht aushalten?“

„In Teufels Küche?“, erwidert Tennstedt hohl. „Wenn Sie einen Fehler machen, dann kommen wir nicht in Teufels Küche. Dann ersaufen wir.“ Seine Finger umkrallen die Waschschüssel, als hinge sein Leben davon ab. Da muss er wohl ins Schwarze getroffen haben, schlussfolgert Hoffmann und seufzt. Ein Kontrollfanatiker, der über seine Dienstzeit hin zum Sklaven seiner Angst geworden ist. Vielleicht auch vorher schon, wer kann das schon sagen. Tennstedt wendet sich mit einem kurzen Nicken zum Gehen. Hoffmann lässt ihn, schaut den langen Beinen nach, dann fällt der Vorhang und er ist weg. Hoffmann sackt in sich zusammen, zieht die Bettdecke bis über die Ohren hoch. _Sklaven der Angst_. Um diese Formulierung kreisen seine Gedanken noch eine ganze Weile, während er in den Schoß des Schlafes zurückkehrt.

...

Die U-612 gerät jetzt in raues Gewässer, das Boot stampft gegen die Wellen an. Hoffman erwacht irgendwann mitten in der Nacht. Das Boot schlingert gemächlich von einer Seite auf die andere, doch er fühlt sich um vieles besser. Die Taschenuhr zeigt fünf Uhr am Morgen. Er schält sich aus dem Bettzeug und kleidet sich an, weil es bis zum Wachwechsel und Frühstück eh nur noch zwei Stunden sind. Die Lichter sind gedimmt, nur der Koch ist schon auf und rührt etwas zusammen. In der dunklen Zentrale trifft er auf Tennstedt, der auf der Kartenkiste sitzt und erst einmal eine ganze Weile durch Hoffmann hindurch sieht. Er schläft nicht; seine Hände machen permanent so eine seltsame Bewegung, sie ballen und entspannen sich, und auch sein Körper ist bis in den letzten Muskel verspannt. Als Tennstedt ihn bemerkt, versucht er taumelnd, auf die Beine zu kommen. Hoffmann mustert ihn still, mit tief in den Hosentaschen vergrabenen Händen, er mustert das Gesamtbild, der bohrende Blick, die sich nervös streckenden Hände, die knochentiefe Erschöpfung unter dem aufgeputschten Herzschlag, er denkt sich, diese Verhaltensauffälligkeiten sind weder passager noch neu, und vermutlich wird irgendjemand das dem Stab auch gesteckt haben. Das würde erklären, warum es Tennstedt nie zum Kapitän gebracht hat.

„Legen Sie sich schlafen, 1 WO.“, sagt er. „Ich übernehme von hier an.“

Tennstedt zuckt zusammen, als hätte ihn etwas gestochen. „Nein!“ Beide Männer starren sich an, dann fügt er hinzu, Panik in der Stimme: „Bitte, ich kann sowieso nicht schlafen, ich darf nicht, Herr Kaleun...“

„Seien Sie vernünftig, Mann. Sie sind komplett übermüdet, das ist ja kaum zu übersehen.“, bittet Hoffmann ihn, und es klingt nachgiebiger, als er selber es geplant hat. Trotzdem scheint Tennstedt sich erst dagegen wehren zu wollen, zuckt dann aber einfach nur mit den Schultern und schaut stur geradeaus, den Mund zu einer bitteren Grimasse verzogen. Hoffmann atmet tief durch und macht sich bereit für eine neue Runde Mienensuchen im trüben Brackwasser.

„Woran liegt es denn, dass Sie so schlecht schlafen können? Tennstedt?“

Der Mann schnaubt aus. „Wenn ich etwas dagegen unternehmen könnte, hätte ich es längst getan. Das können Sie mir glauben.“ Er hasst jedes Wort, das Hoffmann auf diese Weise aus seinem Mund lockt, ja er bringt sie hervor wie die groteskesten Missgeburten, die man zum Verrecken in die Ecke legt. Aber er spricht, weil die Verzweifelung in ihm ihn noch mehr quält als die Scham. Tennstedt hat keine Kraft mehr, sich zu wehren.

Also fragt er ihn: „Können Sie denn einschlafen?“

Das bestätigt er mit einem Nicken. „Dann sind es also die Träume.“, schlussfolgert Hoffmann. Er blickt auf. Tennstedt schaut ins Leere. „Jede Nacht.“, wispert er. „Kann man nichts gegen machen...“

Der Mann sieht aus, als würde er sich nicht dagegen wehren, umarmt zu werden. Stattdessen schaut Hoffmann ihn einfach nur an und ermisst die Größe der Wunde. Mit zitternder Stimme fügt der Oberleutnant hinzu: „Ich träume davon... wie ich unter Wasser versinke. Keine Luft mehr... bis zum... Ende.“

Und Hoffmann versteht ihn. Tennstedt hat deswegen solche Probleme mit seinem Oberkommando, weil er den Kontrollverlust nicht ertragen kann. Er denkt so besessen an den Tod, wie es nur Leute tun, die ihm schon einmal sehr nahe gekommen sind, und er fürchtet sich wie nichts anderes davor, durch die Entscheidung jemand anderes ins Verderben geliefert zu werden, machtlos und ausgeliefert durch die Regeln der Hierarchie. Dass er trotzdem ständig mehr Offensive einfordert, muss dann wohl im Sinne der Devise -Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung- verstanden werden.

Hoffmann versteht es, wirklich. Aber er kann es nicht hinnehmen. Unvermittelt stößt er Tennstedt gegen die Brust und schiebt ihn mit Schwung gegen die Wand hinter sich. Der macht ein überraschtes Geräusch, aber er ist zu langsam um sich zu wehren. Hoffmann legt ihm beide Hände um den Hals und schließt sie fest, nimmt ihm die Luft und drückt auf den Halspuls. Tennstedt wehrt sich wie ein aufgeschrecktes Karnickel, aber Hoffmann lässt sich nicht beirren, er drückt gnadenlos weiter zu. Halblaute Röchelgeräusche kommen von dem Mann, sodass Hoffmann mit der Linken auch noch den Mund bedecken muss, bis der Mann endlich langsamer wird und nachgibt, bis sich seine Augen schließen und seine Beine gerade schwach werden. Dann lässt er ihn los, lässt ihn mit auf die Knie gestemmten Händen nach Luft ringen und seine fünf Sinne sortieren. „Nehmen Sie Haltung an, 1 WO!“, befiehlt er leise, doch mit tödlicher Beherrschung, sobald er sieht, dass er dazu in der Lage ist. Dann beugt er sich vor und flüstert dem Mann ins Ohr: „Die U-612 wird unter meinem Kommando nicht sinken, verstanden?“

Tennstedt nickt schweißgebadet und schwer atmend, er wahrt zwar die Haltung, jedoch nicht ohne dabei an den Ecken und Enden fein zu zittern, während Hoffmann ihn mit der gespannten Anmut einer Raubkatze umschleicht. Er hat ihn noch nie so gesehen. „Ich frage, haben Sie mich verstanden?“

„Jawohl, Herr Kaleun.“, bringt er heraus. Die Spitzen ihrer Stiefel berühren sich. Er schafft es, aus eigener Kraft zu stehen, groggy und duselig, aber das ist auch schon das einzige, was er schafft, während Hoffmann ihn über seine spitze Nase hinweg nicht aus den Augen lässt.

„Jawohl was?“, klingt es samtig und gefährlich in seinen Ohren. Er ist immer noch nicht fertig mit ihm, und etwas in Tennstedt sträubt sich dagegen, irritiert davon, dass sich der Milchbube es nun tatsächlich in den Kopf gesetzt hat, ihn seine leeren Versprechungen nachplappern zu lassen wie bei einer Gehirnwäsche. Seine Irritation muss sich in seinem Blick gezeigt haben, wenn auch nur für einen kurzen Moment. Doch da ist dann sofort wieder seine Hand, seine elegante, schöne Hand, und sie schmiegt sich an seine Gurgel so schnell und präzise wie eine Schlange. Er tut ihm nicht weh, dieses Mal, er schaut weder beleidigt noch wütend, nein, seine Porzellanfassade ist ruhig und kühl wie bei einem Engelsbildnis. Nur seine Finger umfassen seinen Hals in der Muskelrinne links und rechts des Adamsapfels mit der stillen Drohung, ihn ihm herauszureißen, wenn er nicht spurt. Und er spürt, Hoffmann würde es tun. Die Zeit des Antäuschens und Austestens, der Nettigkeiten und Verwarnungen, ist vorbei. „Ich warte.“, sagt Hoffmann.

Er spürt seine Nähe, die distinkte Wärme seines Körpers durch den Gestank von Diesel und Männerschweiß in der abgestandenen Luft. Das Gefühl, dass ihn überfällt, gleicht einem Strudel, der an seinem Bauchnabel ansetzt und ihn mit ziehendem, warmen, schwindeligen Begehren durchflutet. Und Tennstedts Herzschlag beschleunigt sich erneut, als er zu seiner panischen Bestürzung merkt, dass er auf halbem Weg zu einer Erektion ist. „Jawohl Herr Kaleun. Die U-612 wird unter Ihrem Kommando nicht sinken.“, sagt er hastig, von heißer Scham übergossen. Je schneller er es hinter sich bringt, desto schneller kann er endlich abtreten. Doch Hoffmann tut natürlich nichts dergleichen, sondern neigt den Kopf eine Spur zur Seite, nickt gedankenverloren zu sich selbst. Er wirkt weder siegesfroh noch selbstherrlich, aber er kostet den Moment dennoch aus, mit seinen Augen, die ihn lange und akribisch studieren und ihn bis unter die Haut dissektieren. Diese Augen sehen ihn, und sie wollen alles von ihm sehen. Sie saugen ihn restlos ein, ohne im Gegenzug auch nur ein bisschen über sich selbst zu verraten. Und dann lässt er ihn los.

Nur streichelt seine Hand die Länge seines Halses, als sie loslässt, und fasst dann noch einmal zu, unwillkürlich und zärtlich, wie ein Welpenbiss an seiner Kehle. Es ist zu viel. Es ist zu viel. Sein Herz setzt erst einen Schlag aus, dann zwei, und als es wieder einsetzt, ist Tennstedt Halbsteifer zu einer unabstreitbaren vollen Erektion geworden. Und Hoffmann bemerkt sie. Weil er natürlich noch näher herantreten musste - wenigstens hier weiß Tennstedt sicher, dass nicht er es verschuldet hat. Hoffmanns Augen verengen sich, als er der Situation gewahr wird, seine Stirn runzelt sich, man kann zusehen, wie es dahinter rattert. Es ist ein qualvoller, blamabler Augenblick, der schlimmste bisher. Tennstedt gelangt zu dem Schluss, dass er den Kaleun hätte umrennen und in seine Koje hätte flüchten sollen, als es noch nicht zu spät war. Wirklich, vielleicht ist das immer noch die einzig gangbare Reaktion. Denn Hoffmann kommentiert salopp: „Und ich habe schon gedacht, Sie würden sich mit einer Perversion begnügen.“

Beschämung schießt glühend heiß durch seine Adern. Denn das stimmt nicht. Es war schrecklich für ihn, dass Hoffmann ihn ohne jede Vorwarnung fast erwürgt hätte. Das ist keine Dekonditionierung, keine heilsame Konfrontation, das lässt die destruktive Spirale, die seine Gedanken Tag und Nacht vorantreibt, sich nur noch schneller um sich drehen. Und es macht ihn definitiv nicht geil, und er will auch nicht, dass Hoffmann das denkt, der ihn, wie er ihn so aus halb geschlossenen Augen mustert, erneut an eine äußerst gefährliche Raubkatze erinnert. Doch wie soll er das richtig stellen, wenn es es noch nicht einmal vor sich selbst erklären kann?

„Sie wissen _nichts!_ “, keift er zurück. _„Nichts!_ “

Es ist eine plumpe Verteidigung, nicht der vor Gift triefende Gegenschlag, den er eigentlich hätte führen wollen, doch es verletzt ihn, in dieser Schublade zu landen. Es sollte ihm eigentlich völlig egal sein, immerhin streitet er sich mit diesem Mann seit der Eröffnung der Feindseligkeiten zwei Tage vorher (mit einem Kuss) ununterbrochen, und zwar durchaus über Wichtiges als ihre inividuellen Laster. Es sollte ihm egal sein, denn schließlich war _er_ es, der den jungen Kaleun zuerst unwürdig und seiner Aufgabe nicht gewachsen gefunden hat. Er sucht keine Anerkennung bei Hoffmann, und er braucht ganz sicher kein Verständnis von einem prinzipienlosen Mädchen, das in der Offiziersschule nur zum Bettenwärmen getaugt hat. Es ist und bleibt eine Schande, bei dem Vater. Der Kaleun ist eine so erbärmliche, eine so isolierte Figur, Tennstedt hat nichts von ihm zur fürchten, denn er ist auf ihn angewiesen, zumindest, solange sie hier draußen auf dem Atlantik sind.

Und dennoch kann er es nicht ertragen, in dieser Schublade zu landen, selbst in den Augen von so jemandem nicht. (Es liegt definitiv nicht daran, dass der Kaleun ihn besser durchschaut als jeder andere. Nicht versteht - Verstehen setzt ein gewisses inneres Mitfühlen voraus. Das können nur Leute mit genauso vielen Feindfahrten. Mit den gleichen Ansprüchen an ihren Dienst. Mit genauso dunklen Träumen.)

Doch Hoffmann durchschaut ihn gut, und es würde Tennstedt maßlos enttäuschen, wenn er jetzt versagen würde, indem er sich mit dem Glauben zufrieden gäbe, er, Tennstedt, würde einen Ständer davon bekommen, wenn man ihn würgt. Das wäre nicht richtig.

Er sucht nach den richtigen Worten, aber er findet keine, angesichts seiner verworrenen Lage. Vielleicht hat er Angst, dass Hoffmann den Respekt vor ihm verliert. Denn obgleich er ihn besser durchschaut und härter konfrontiert hat als jeder andere, hat er ihn bisher immer und trotz allem mit Respekt behandelt. Tennstedt kann von sich nicht gerade das gleiche behaupten. Aber er beginnt zu begreifen, dass Respekt von integraler Bedeutung auch und gerade für ihre Feindschaft ist, und er spürt plötzlich den verzweifelten Wunsch, ihn in seinen Augen nicht verlieren. Zu spät?

Hoffmann entspannt seine Haltung in einer kalkulierten Beschwichtigung (die falsch ist, denn dabei reibt sein Lederzeug gegen seinen Schritt, nur eine Winzigkeit, und sein Mund öffnet sich, wortlos für eine Sekunde, sinnlich für Tennstedts überreizte Wahrnehmung). Er ist so gut darin, ihn kleinzukriegen, Stückchen für Stückchen... vielleicht hätte er die Kriegstauglichkeit des Jungen nie in Frage stellen sollen. Er ist ohne Frage zäh... und rücksichtslos.

„Nun legen Sie sich schon endlich schlafen.“, sagt er. „Na los doch. Abtreten.“

Es ist der richtige Zeitpunkt. Aus der Kombüse weht allmählich der verführerische Duft von angebranntem Rührei, da kann es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis der Mannschaftsraum munter wird. Tennstedt kehrt leise in die O-Messe zurück, wo noch keiner auf ist. Er hängt den Kulani an den Haken und faltet sein langes Gestell in die Pritsche unter dem schnarchenden II WO. Dort zieht er den Vorhang zu, knöpft sich die Hose auf und holt sich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen einen runter. Er versucht, nicht daran zu denken, dass Hoffmann in seiner Kajüte höchstwahrscheinlich genau weiß, was er gerade macht, das alte Arschloch. Selbst wenn seine Miene nichts als kühle Fassung gezeigt hat, als er ihn zu Bett geschickt hat wie einen kleinen Schuljungen. Er will nichts als einen kurzen Moment Erlösung, und er weiß so gut wie jeder Mann, wie er sie am einfachsten bekommt. Also kratzt Tennstedt noch einmal sein gesamtes Erinnerungsvermögen zusammen, um sich jeden geilen Arsch zwischen Kiel und Emden bildlich vorzustellen. Aber als es soweit ist, kommt er und sieht dabei nur Klaus Hoffmanns blasses, unnahbares Gesicht. Er sieht diesen triefnäsigen, abgeklärten jungen Mann mit der staubtrockenen Stimme, der sich so viel zu fein ist für die nationalsozialistische Weltanschauung.

Aber offenbar nicht zu fein dafür, die Hemdsärmel hochzukrempeln und Tennstedt in den Schwitzkasten zu nehmen. Es ist ein mutiger Versuch, das muss man ihm lassen. Er muss verzweifelt sein, sonst würde er nicht mit solchen Einsätzen spielen. Er fragt sich, was Hoffmann tun würde, wenn er ihn dahin kommen ließe - würde er ihn umbringen oder ihn wie ein Liebhaber befriedigen? Schwer zu sagen, aber es ist diese Frage, diese Fantasie, die ihn tiefer aufwühlt, als es irgendwas in einer langen Zeit vermocht hat. Er kommt schnell und hart, sein ganzes Sein eine glühende Kugel, sein Körper fast regungslos, sein Seh- und Hörvermögen wie ausgeschaltet, jede Faser in ihm ächzend und schreiend. Und wahrscheinlich weiß Hoffmann auch das ganz genau.

...

Für seine Verhältnisse maximal entspannt, schafft Tennstedt eine Stunde Schlaf bis zur Wachablösung, und dann nach dem Frühstück noch einmal zwei. Er erwartet keine Schwierigkeiten, abgesehen von den Unwägbarkeiten, die der Mannschaft der U 612 in Zusammenhang mit der Übergabe bevorstehen, denn sie haben die Geleitzugroute hinter sich gelassen und sind weit draußen auf dem Atlantik.

Trotzdem findet er sich beim Aufwachen tief unter der Wasseroberfläche wieder und sieht den letzten Luftblasen aus seinem Mund dabei zu, wie sie aufsteigen, während jede Zelle seines Körpers verzweifelt um Sauerstoff schreit. Er fühlt die Ungeheuer der See. Sie können ihn schon sehen, aber er sie nicht, während er unaufhaltsam zu ihnen herunter sinkt. Er hört das Kreischen eines U-Boots, das ihn auf seinem Weg in die Tiefe rasant überholt - und durch den Wasserdruck zu einem Haufen Schrott mit ein paar Resten Mensch darinne verarbeitet wird.

..


End file.
